No Reason Needed
by Dreamer-Cail
Summary: When people see a trend, they assume their own answers. When people don't have an answer, they make up their own reasons. But which one is true?


A/N: This is my first Pokemon fic, so bare with me ^^;

It's based on HGSS, so yeah. Green=Guy

And for all of those who need a disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Trust me.

oooooooooooooooo

It was almost common knowledge, for one to know of that certain crimson-eyed boy. His name wasn't brought up often, but just a mere mention of one of his accomplishments made everyone aware of who was being talked about.

Three years ago, a quiet, preteen boy named Red had single handedly conquered all eight of Kanto's gyms, taken down the evil gang called Team Rocket, and beat the Elite Four. He was the pride of the pokemon professor, even surpassing the researcher's grandson, though it wasn't well known that he, at one point, was a champion also. It didn't take long for word of his feats to spread all over Kanto, eventually leaking into Johto and regions far beyond that.

At that point in time, there was no telling what that kid could do. Some wondered what exactly Red would accomplish next. Travel to regions beyond Kanto and conquer their pokemon leagues? Stay at the top and battle until someone took his place?

Many suspected that the young champion could overtake the now-unoccupied Viridian gym. No one had any doubt he could take on challenge after challenge with pokemon like his. But when the time came, it was Green, Red's rival that had taken the spot as the new gym leader.

Then news came out that the teenage champion had retreated back to Mt. Silver, a mountain inhabited by ridiculously strong wild pokemon and freezing cold temperatures that resided just on the border of the Johto region. Some were shocked, others merely shrugged it off, but one thing that remained constant was that nobody knew quite why a popular, and young, trainer like Red would isolate himself on the top of a barren and snow-capped summit.

And as people do with things they cannot answer, they speculate (or more so, make up) reasons as to why it would be. Stories spread about how the young champion from Pallet Town made his way into isolation. Such stories were generally ridiculous, but made sense all at the same time. These stories spread by word of mouth throughout the cities and towns, echoed through a maze-like forest, into a particular town called Viridian and into the doors of its gym.

Each time one of these stories hit the gym leader's ears; he'd smirk and say to himself, "I'll be sure to tell him that one, too."

It was commonly known that the Viridian gym was closed frequently due to the numerous trips its leader would take out of town. It was not well known that most of these trips were to the infamous Mt. Silver to visit his friend, and former rival, Red.

While he was up there, he'd share all of the stories he heard with his capped friend. "Those stupid stories are finally dying down after all that time. I mean, I heard this one today that you couldn't go home unless you got revenge on some guy, or whatever, so that's why you have to train all the way up here. That's pretty out there, if you ask me." Green's eyes moved from the cave floor to meet his friend's.

Every time he went up there, after each theory he presented to the crimson-eyed boy, he'd look at him with his own inquiring stare, because not even he knew exactly why hi friend was there, nobody did. And the best way to through Red was his eyes, the 'trainer eyes'. But even his eyes hid the answer, leaving Green stumped.

Red just met his gaze like he had always, his hand lightly petting the pikachu in his lap.

The gym leader huffed, and continued talking, "And then there're the usual ones saying you're either insane or antisocial. I think I like those the best." He flashed the kid a joking smile.

With each supposed reason or story, the edges of Red's lip twitched more and more. They twitched and pulled until there was a small grin behind the boy's hat.

His rival noticed. "You must be getting a hell of a kick from all this, huh? You can sit up here all day and do whatever the hell you do and know that you're the only person who knows why the hell you're supposed to. Must be real nice, huh? You think you'd tell me or Gramps or your mom the reason you're killing yourself up here, but you don't. Yeah, really hilarious."

The young champion's smile lingered for only a couple seconds longer before fading away. Both of the teenagers met eyes once again, and a clear message was made.

Red smiled, as far as he knew, there was no reason needed.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Oh wow, I hate how this turned out, but I wanted to post it anyway, 'cause I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I don't have time to edit right now, so please comment and tell me all of my horrifying errors I made. Don't be shy XD

Well…see y'all later~


End file.
